


Art for Defence is Paper Thin

by Flubi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Companion Piece, Gen, Parksborn Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubi/pseuds/Flubi
Summary: Summary taken from fic: defence is paper thin:Harry Osborn is in Europe, overseeing his father’s company. At least, that’s what everyone, especially Peter, thinks.But he’s stuck in New York, under Felicia’s watchful eye, with a curse that’s killing from the inside out and a lie that he’s digging himself farther into by the day.-Instead of hiding himself away to build the mech, Harry has the Osborn Curse, a genetic disease that is killing him a lot faster than it killed his father.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Spider the Cat (Original Character)
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Parksbang





	Art for Defence is Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [defence is paper thin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554291) by [ineedhelpwithmylifern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern). 




End file.
